Operation: SECRET
by Ptwistasista
Summary: My very first KND story staring my two favorite operatives. Numbuh 1 intends to find out the secret behind an overtired Hoagie... Full Summary inside. Rated to be safe. Completed!
1. I'm Fine

Ptwista: Hi! Hello, hello! I'm Ptwistasista and probably the biggest Numbuh 2 fan in the world! I used to love Numbuh 1 but now I can't help but ADORE Hoagie! I don't see many stories about him 'round here so let me be one to write one.

Summary: Numbuh 2 is constantly falling asleep during the day and refuses to admit anything that may be causing it. The children are suspicious, yet concerned. But when Numbuh 1 does some spying on him, he discovers just how similar he and his best friend are...

Operation: S.E.C.R.E.T.

Sneaky

Engineers

Continuous

Rendezvous'

Enforce

Tiredness

The entire town was quiet and the streetlights were still on. The streets were devoid of people and any kind of activity. The sun was casting a faint orange glow upon the tree house of sector "v" but no one was up to enjoy it. One who was had only one thought on his mind to get to sleep.

"Uhhh! Uhhhhhhh!" Numbuh 2 groaned as he tried to pull himself into his bed he had knocked down the leader by accident and was left dangling on the edge.

"Oooooooooh-ahh!" one final pull and he was finally in bed. He moaned loudly and plopped his head on the pillow. He went to sleep almost instantly but caught a quick look of the clock set up in his headboard. It was around 5:30. He continued his soft moans and they quickly became snores.

Only about 3 hours later, the kids were all sitting down to breakfast. Numbuh 2 walked and interrupted the soft chatter. However, he looked like he had gotten dressed in the dark. His blue shirt was pulled over his cloud pajama shirt. His pajama pants were sticking out of his brown pants. He had one barefoot with a sneaker and one with a slipper. His hat was even twisted slightly revealing some of his messy brown hair and eyes were only slightly open.

Everyone just stared at him, watching as he crossed the room a slow but casual pace. He went to the cupboard and pulled out his cereal and a bowl. There were only a few pieces that landed in the bowl as the rest hit the ground with a soft pattering sound. He headed to the fridge and grabbed the first box he touched. Fortunately, it was the milk. His aim was better with it and the bowl was almost overfilled with milk. He went to the table as the cereal on the floor crunched under his feet. He pulled out a chair and tried to sit but ended up crashing to the floor. The milk filled bowl slipped from his hands and toppled onto his head. He groaned as the cold milk seeped inside and onto his goggles, fogging his vision and failing to stir his drowsiness.

The kids stared some more until Numbuh 3 broke the silence with a giggle and send to Numbuh 4,

"Pay up!"

He grumbled while he started searching his pocket.

"Man...," said Numbuh 5, "At least da last time he _sat_ before washin' up with milk and sugar."

"Yeah, but only his _face_ ended up in the bowl," said Numbuh 1.

He walked up to the milk-drenched child, who was now faintly snoring. He knelt down on one knee and whispered softly,

"Hello?" There was no response.

"Numbuh 2?" Still no response.

"_NUMBUH 2!"_ That did it. Numbuh 1's scream made Numbuh 2 shriek and jump with fear and the bowl on his head landed on the floor with a smash. He started frantically rubbing his eyes and shouting, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Aw man! There goes another bowl," said Numbuh 5

"Numbuh 2, this is the hundredth time you've fallen asleep at breakfast," said Numbuh 1.

"Sorry...just...tired," said Numbuh 2 with a yawn.

"That's what I'm talking about! Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"No...I'm okay Numbuh 1...," him still fighting his exhaustion.

"Are you _sure?_" said Numbuh 1.

"I am operating at 100 percen...uhhhh," Numbuh 2 collapsed onto the floor sleeping again.

Numbuh 1 sighed exasperatingly.

"Numbuh 1, he's been like this for weeks," said Numbuh 5

"I know. But every time I ask him about it he gives me the same—ahhhhhh!" Numbuh 1 felt something grab his leg and leapt into Numbuh 5's arms in fright; both of them were wide-eyed. Numbuh 1 was shivering and quickly looked down at what had "attacked" him. Numbuh 2 had rolled over and grabbed him in his sleep.

"Aw, for crying out loud, WAKE UP, FOOL!" yelled Numbuh 5 and he sprung back to life.

"HUH? What—what—w-what was I saying?" he mumbled.

"Ugh!" sighed Numbuhs 1 and 5. "Something about operating at 100 percen...uhhhhh," he imitated him snoring then said,

"Numbuh 2, if—" he realized he was still in Numbuh 5's arms and laughed embarrassingly as he climbed back down. He helped Numbuh 2 get back on his feet and continued.

"If there's anything going on, you can tell us. We're here for you." He put his hand on Numbuh 2's shoulder

He brushed it off gently and said, "Numbuh 1, nothing's going on." He headed back to his room in a wobbly walk.

"Numbuh 2...," said Numbuh 1 sympathetic.

"Numbuh 1...," Numbuh 2 turned back and said as strong as he could,

"I'm fine."

Author note: It's about 2 a.m. and I have to go to sleep! But, uh, read and review, huh? 121 hits, one review, _very_ annoying!


	2. The Plan

Ptwista: Hey, everybody! I'm back! With a new chapter, so look out!

Chapter 2: The Plan

It was about 5:00 p.m. and Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 were in Numbuh 1's room to discuss the mystery of Numbuh 2's tiredness. Numbuh 2 had been constantly showing signs that he hadn't been sleeping well, if at all, at night. His most recent display of insomnia was the last straw as far as Numbuh 1 was concerned. He had heard Numbuh 2's broken record response for the final time.

"Mate's been completely zonked for, like, ever!" said Numbuh 4

"What are we gonna do about Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 3.

"I don't know, Numbuh 3. But if this continues it could begin affecting his performance on missions." Numbuh 1 paced for a minute then said,

"I think for now, the best thing to do is to keep him under constant surveillance. Anything suspicious comes up and we'll have got him."

"What do you think he's keeping from us anyway?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Who knows? But if it wasn't important, he would've spilled by now."

"What'chu talkin' bout, Nigel?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well, Numbuh 2 and secrets don't exactly go together. I should know. After I told Numbuh 2 one of my secrets in 2nd grade it was all over the school by lunch.

"Oh, yeah! I remember! You were seven years old and you were still wetting the bed every night!" said Numbuh 4 and everyone laughed hysterically except Numbuh 1, who just turned red in embarrassment and anger.

When Numbuh 5 calmed down a little she said with a laugh,

"Aw, shut up already, hee-hee."

Then she spoke more seriously. "Numbuh 1, don't you think Numbuh 2 will be a little suspicious if he notices us all followin' him?"

The red faded from Nigel's face and he said, "Exactly, which is what this will be used for." He walked over to his podium and pushed a button that reveled the graphics for what looked like a house fly.

"Behold, the kids next door S.P.I.F.L.I. (pronounced with long I's)!

Then a female computer voice was heard explaining the acronym.

"Kids next door, S.P.I.F.L.I.—

Scouting

Pest's

Inquiries

Find

Linkable

Information"

"This little doodad will find out exactly what Numbuh 2's been up to, without raising his suspicions. Just plant it in his room and we're good to go."

"Cool!" said Numbuh 3.

"But who's putting it in there?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I will. I'm going to find out just how "fine" he is," said Numbuh 1 using quotation fingers. "Dismissed!"

Numbuhs 3 and 4 left the room, but Numbuh 5 stayed behind.

"Numbuh 1, are you sure? I think Numbuh 2 might already be a little tense around you, especially, after breakfast this morning," said Numbuh 5.

"True," Numbuh 1 said in a slightly down voice.

Realizing he was slightly upset, she put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "Look, maybe I should do it."

"No," Numbuh 1 shook his head, "Numbuh 2's my best friend. If something really is wrong, he may need my help. He'd help any of us."

"Well...," Numbuh 5 thought for a minute. "A'ight, but just be careful."

"Abigail...," He saw a real troubled look in her eyes and said with a chuckle, "Save the worrying for Numbuh 2." She didn't look convinced.

"Really, don't worry about me," said Numbuh 1 and he sealed it with a smile. Abby smiled back and he headed out of the room. Unknown to Nigel her face melted back into a worried frown.

Later that night everyone had gone to bed early, except for Numbuh 1. He was in his pajamas already but he also had a sleeping bag and pillow underarm. He was planning on finding out what was keeping Numbuh 2 up so late or at least make sure he would get a good rest. And if Numbuh 2 was planning on staying up long after Numbuh 1 fell asleep tonight...He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the S.P.I.F.L.I. which looked very much like and was the size of an actual fly. It was barely visible in his fingers not only because of it's smallness but also because it was a little hard for Numbuh 1 to keep still. Real or not, he still hated flies. He shuddered slightly as he looked at how realistic it looked but he kept reminding himself...

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real!" He squealed the last one.

He walked down the stairs and soon came to Numbuh 2's door.

"Numbuh 2, are you in there?" he asked through his knocking.

Numbuh 2 opened the door and Numbuh 1 saw he was in his pajamas already, complete with his nightcap.

"He gave a yawn and said, "Hey, Numbuh 1. What's up?"

Numbuh 1 knew he shouldn't sound suspicious so he said in an overly nice voice, "Hey, Numbuh 2! Nothing really. But you know what? At breakfast I did realize something." He swaggered past Numbuh 2 into the room, uninvited and continued.

"We haven't had a sleep-over since we've been in the kids next door." He spread his sleeping bag onto the floor beneath Numbuh 2's bed. "So I thought, 'Hey! Why not bunk with Hoagie tonight, just like old times?'" He looked back at Numbuh 2 who had a questionable look on his face.

"Well, I don't know. I mean if you told me earlier, than maybe but..."

Numbuh 1 thought fast. "I—I could help you get a good sleep tonight, and—"

"Nah, I don't think so," Numbuh 2 cut him off and stepped to his ladder.

"Oh, come on, just for tonight? For old time's sake," he gave him an "innocent" smile.

Numbuh 2 arched an eyebrow but said "Well, okay," and he headed up his ladder to bed. Numbuh 1 realized the S.P.I.F.L.I and it faintly buzzed as he watched it disappear onto the wall over Numbuh 2's bed. He put down his pillow and knelt down to fluff it.

"But, Numbuh 1...," said Numbuh 2 half way up the ladder, "next time you wanna sleepover, let me know! We can do it at my house!"

"Will do!" Numbuh 1 shouted back to him. He climbed to the top of his ladder and into bed and yelled, "'Night, Numbuh 1!"

"Good night, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 yelled back.

The lights went off and after quite awhile of silence, Numbuh 1 heard loud snoring. After being very assured Numbuh 2 was asleep, Numbuh 1 took out his communicator and turned on a screen that showed the S.P.I.F.L.I.'s view of Numbuh 2.

"Excellent," said Numbuh 1 with a soft satisfying laugh. "Stay online, S.P.I.F.L.I." He put the communicator away and slid into his sleeping bag. He lied with his face toward the ceiling and took his sunglasses off. Even though he wasn't planning on going to sleep to soon, he knew one thing for sure—if Numbuh 2 did have something to hide, Numbuh 1 was sure he'd find out tonight.

Ptwista: Will Numbuh 1, solve the mystery behind Numbuh 2's tiredness? Or is Numbuh 2 better at keeping his _own_ secrets? Read and review, please! 'Cause like I said in the last chapter—hits to review ratio is _annoying!_


	3. Who Was That?

Ptwista: Hey, I'm back! Didya miss me? I had a whole lot of stuff to do. My teachers pile it on! I've already had 3 tests and I have another one on Friday! Who knows if I'll even finish this story by October? I'll make it up to you guys though. Next story I write—multiple chapter updates! For now enjoy this one.

Chapter 3: Who Was That?

The night passed by pretty quick on Numbuh 1's part. It was about 10 a.m. when he had woken up. He saw Numbuh 2's pajamas on the floor, so he obviously was already up. Numbuh 1 gave a large yawn as he stretched out his arms. He started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he suddenly remembered last night. He scooped all of his stuff into his arms and ran straight to his room. He headed to the monitor and plugged in his handheld computer. The S.P.I.F.L.I. had been recording all night so he grabbed a seat and prepared for a long movie.

The video showed Numbuh 2 sleeping for about 2 hours. Then suddenly he shot awake—but his snoring was still being heard! Numbuh 2 threw his pajamas off and out of the bed. His regular clothes were underneath and he looked over the edge of his bed to Numbuh 1 asleep. He pulled a backpack from under his pillow and put something back underneath the S.P.I.F.L.I. didn't show. Numbuh 2 stretched up against the wall not noticing the tiny camera and something, in a split second after, squashed it. Its view abstracted and it stared up at the ceiling. It began losing visual in waves of static until the screen turned off completely.

"WHAT?" yelled Numbuh 1 furiously.

Numbuh 1 ran back to Numbuh 2's room and practically flew up the ladder to his bed. The sheets were laid askew across the bed and a slightly tipped Yipper poster was above the top. He found the remains of the shattered S.P.I.F.L.I. spread across the bed and continued to search.

"Hmm..." 'If Numbuh 2 left his room, where was that snoring coming from?' Numbuh 1 thought, 'and if he did leave, how did he without waking me up?' He looked around the room. There weren't any windows anywhere near the bed and Numbuh 1 would've heard him go down the ladder.

"How did he—huh?" said Numbuh 1 to himself, when a faint glare from under the pillow caught his attention. He lifted it up slowly than threw it away in shock when he saw...

"A TAPE RECORDER?" shouted Numbuh 1. Not only was Numbuh 2 lying, but he had managed to trick him so easily.

"He must have been playing this last—oww!" whined Numbuh 1. A large metallic object clunked him on the head and leaving him seeing stars. Numbuh 1 rubbed his head, whimpering, and tried to clear his vision. He became fully conscious again and looked at his discovery. A sewer lid hatch behind the poster had come crashing down from behind the Yipper poster. He stretched up to get a better view and crawled into a tube inside. Numbuh 2's fly suit (from operation T.H.E. F.L.Y.) was hanging on a hook on his left. Straight ahead there was an opening to the outside, just big enough for Numbuh 2 to launch from with the suit. Numbuh 1 was shaking with anger and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"THAT'S IT! THE KIDS GLOVES...are on!"

That night, Numbuh 1 slept over with Numbuh 2 again, but this time he made sure he didn't fall asleep. He pinched himself; hit himself, anything to stay awake. And it was worth it, for soon enough Numbuh 2's pajamas hit the ground again. Numbuh 1 stood still because he knew Numbuh 2 was checking if he was sleeping. After a minute or two of waiting, Numbuh 1 threw off his sheets and pressed a button on his boots, turning them into rockets. He flew up to Numbuh 2's bed and zoomed into the hatch before it slammed shut. He shot into the tube and saw the fly suit was already gone. He saw Numbuh 2 buzzing off into the distance and jetted off the launch site after him.

Numbuh 2 flew super fast, like he knew Numbuh 1 was following him. He stayed close but Numbuh 1 kept a safe distance away to avoid being discovered. They flew straight for about an hour until Numbuh 2 began a descent with Numbuh 1 following suit. He was heading for an extremely ancient, damaged-looking building. It leaned to one side slightly and most of the windows had gigantic cracks. The bricks weren't painted and were left a dismal stone gray. Numbuh 2 slowed down as he landed and stood on a wide ledge of one of the windows. Numbuh 1 hid on a branch nearby and looked with his binoculars. He saw Numbuh 2 tap on the window in a rhythmic pattern and someone opened it. He began talking to the person but Numbuh 1 couldn't hear anything they were saying. He couldn't even see them but then Numbuh 2 went in and Numbuh 1 saw a silhouette of the person. He adjusted the binoculars to get a better look. When he did, he froze in shock.

"I-I can't believe it!" he shout whispered, "So _that's _it!"

It was about 4 a.m. when Numbuh 2 came home. He landed at his platform and but his fly suit back on the hook. He had just enough strength to push the hatch open and let himself fall into his bed, his feet on the pillow and his head quite comfortable for some reason. He was barely awake but faintly heard a voice say,

"Rough night, eh?"

"Tell me about it," he answered drowsily. His eyes shot open and he looked up. He had been resting his head on Numbuh 1's lap! All the color drained from his face.

"Out late again, Numbuh 2?" he said slyly and seriously.

"W-w-w-w-well, I-I-I-I-I w- I- I was just—," stammered Numbuh 2.

"Save it," said Numbuh 1 coldly. "I know what's going on, Numbuh 2?"

"What, but I—" stuttered Numbuh 2 again slinking away from his leader.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LYING!" Numbuh 2 cringed in fear; "I FOLLOWED YOU OUT TONIGHT AND I NOW WANT THE TRUTH!" screamed Numbuh 1 so loudly the room shook. Numbuh 2 was curled into a defensive position and trembling with his teeth chattering and whimpering like a puppy.

Numbuh 1 softened his voice. "Numbuh 2, I'm sorry."

Numbuh 2 peeked out from his defensive position, while Numbuh 1 continued. "I saw you with someone..." Numbuh 2's fear left him and curiosity replaced it. "Who was that?"

Numbuh 2 didn't respond. Instead he grabbed his backpack and took out a small brown leather book. There were two letters on it, "A" and "H", in an airplane shaped frame. Numbuh 1 stared curiously as a soft whisper escaped Numbuh 2's lips.

"My greatest secret."

Author note: I came up with that "kid gloves are on" line by myself, thank you! Final chap's on its way. And I'm thinking about a sequel. But you'll find out what Numbuh 2's been up to next chapter. I've got to go to bed. Read and review! 200 hits plus 1 review equals angry author!


	4. What Friends Are For

Ptwista: Ahh! Last chapter! I thought I wouldn't get this up in time but here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: What Friends Are For

The weather outside changed quickly. It was now raining hard and the raindrops beat down upon the tree house. The faint clanging of the metal was the only sound between the two operatives for quite awhile. Numbuh 2 felt he had no point in keeping his secret anymore. He had been caught. Numbuh 1 followed him tonight and now he was going to learn the truth.

Numbuh 2 held the book close and turned on a nearby light. The book was brown and leathery. In the middle there was a white plane-shaped frame with the letters H+A; the letter "H" in deep blue and the letter "A" in cherry red. Numbuh 2 opened the book. It turned out to be a photo album. He showed Numbuh 1 the first picture. Numbuh 2 looked slightly younger. He was in a blue suit and red tie and in front of a white background and he was standing next to someone else...

It was a girl. She had light brown skin, brown eyes and dark hair. She was wearing a fuchsia pink dress and a matching bow in her pulled up hair. Numbuh 2 in the picture had one arm around her and was pulling her into a one armed hug. They seemed to be smiling like the camera wasn't there.

Numbuh 1 finally spoke up. "So this is...?"

Numbuh 2 nodded. "Yep. Numbuh 1...this is Amelia."

Numbuh 1 looked back to the picture. "Amelia?"

"I call her Amy for short," Numbuh 2 explained. He showed Numbuh 1 more pictures. There were ones of them at school together, them at the beach, the pool, the playground, during holidays, there was even one of them sleeping together...in a car seat, with Amy resting her head on Numbuh 2's lap.

"I've known her since before I joined the kids next door." Numbuh 2 sighed. "But the last 2 months have been the longest time had together in years."

"What? Why?" Numbuh 1 was concerned.

"Well...it's a long story," Numbuh 2 sadly replied. He looked at Numbuh 1's face and knew he had to tell him. "It was about three years ago when I first met her. My mom had been invited to this big company party. Mom was busy talking to the hostess. I went inside, 'cause I was the only little kid at the party and there were plenty of cheek pinching adults."

Numbuh 1 and 2 shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway," Numbuh 2 continued, "When I went inside I heard a really weird sound. It was a tweeting bird and it dive bombed me. It kept on pecking me when I heard someone call it off. It went to it's owner—Amy. That's where the first picture's from. We spent the night together and really hit it off. And we took that picture together. Mom sensed what good friends we became and started bringing me to her house more often. Our moms became friends too."

Numbuh 1 chuckled and Numbuh 2 smiled. "We had some crazy times together." The smile fell from his face as he said, "Then...one day... everything...just..."

Numbuh 1's smile fell as well. "One thing led to another. Her parents died and she had to leave, far away to the nearest orphanage—in Maine! I didn't see her for a year, but I thought about her nonstop. Three months after I graduated the cadets next door, she sent me a letter. But it was unmarked. All of her letters were. So, all the free time I had went towards finding her. That's when I started wondering if my feelings about her changed, Y'know?"

"Yes," said Numbuh 1, "I do."

"I was wondering if I was...," he paused and looked down.

Numbuh 1 put his hand on Numbuh 2's shoulder, "In love?"

"Yes!" his head shot up, "That's why I felt like I needed her. I...I fell in love with her."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course! If I could, I probably love her even more now than I ever did."

"How does she feel?"

Numbuh 2 didn't respond. He had a slightly shameful look on his face.

"You haven't told her, have you?" asked Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 shook his head. Numbuh 1 shut the book and got closer to him.

"Look, Hoagie, if I knew anything about love it's that when you're in love with someone, you should tell them."

Numbuh 2 was hysterical. I jumped up and screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING? HAVE YOU SEEN HER? HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME?"

"How do you know if you never tell her?" asked Numbuh 1 coolly.

Numbuh 2 sat back down and sighed. I said in a calmer voice, "I'm not ready."

"Well, I'm not saying tell her _now_. But... if you don't soon, someone else will."

Those words lit a fire in Numbuh 2's heart. He was right, sooner or later he had to tell Amelia his feelings or he'd lose her again. Only this time, forever.

"No," he whispered. He turned to Numbuh 1.

"Y'know what, Nigel? I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it! I love her and I'm going to tell her...!"

"All right!" cheered Numbuh 1.

"Tomorrow!" finished Numbuh 2, who after his triumphant stance fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Numbuh 1 let out a soft laugh as he shook his head.

The next night true, to his word Numbuh 2 flew off to tell Amelia the truth about his feelings. Numbuh 1 went along for emotional support.

"Thanks for coming with me, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 2 gratefully.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for."

Numbuh 2 smiled and he smiled back.

They made it to the orphanage and onto the ledge Numbuh 2 was on last night.

"I can't wait for you to meet her," said Numbuh 2 excitedly.

"Are you nervous?" asked Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 2 nodded frantically.

"Don't worry. Just take a deep breath and it'll be fine."

He did as Numbuh 1 said and knocked the same rhythm he did the past night. They waited awhile but no one answered. Numbuh 2 knocked louder and the window smashed into millions of pieces.

"Oops. Heh..." said Numbuh 2 embarrassedly. They both peeked in and gasped in horror. The place was in shambles. Beds had been toppled upside-down. Loose feathers from pillows were everywhere. The door was hanging more or less by one of its hinges. And there were unidentifiable red splatters on the floor...

They entered the battle field of a room, cautiously. It had a deadly silence hanging within it.

"What—what happened?" Numbuh 2 was terrified.

"It looked like a bomb went off in here." Numbuh 1 was slightly anxious.

Numbuh 2 began searching for signs of life. He found something that sent a chill through his heart.

"Numbuh 1...," his voice was trembling and barely audible.

Numbuh 1 walked to him. He was on his knees shaking.

He spoke in the same tone, "They're gone... All of them...gone..." A sob escaped his mouth. "Even...Amelia..." He stood up. He had a small pendent charm between his fingers. He held his head in his heads and burst into tears. For the rest of the night, he screamed out for her.

"AMEILA! AMEILAAAAA!"

The next day, Numbuh 2 stayed in his room and didn't come out. The other members of Sector V were called to a meeting during the day in Numbuh 1's room.

"Where's Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 2, is what this meeting is about," said Numbuh 1.

"So you found out the big secret?" asked Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Yes! Pay up!" yelled Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 started searching her pocket.

"So? What's the deal with Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 5.

"The secret is...,"

Everyone leaned towards him. "...to remain a secret."

"WHAT?" everyone said in unison.

"What are you doing about?" asked Numbuh 5, furious.

"I...can't in good conscience tell any of you. It might... hurt him worse."

"Hurt him?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Is he alright?" asked Numbuh 4.

"He just needs some time," Numbuh 1 said softly.

Numbuh 2 was still in his room, faintly sobbing under his bed sheets and looking through his album.

Once Numbuh 1 was alone in his room again, he made promise to himself for Numbuh 2. He knew how it felt to be in love and he vowed to never stop helping Hoagie get his back. That's what best friends are for.

Ptwista: Finished! As I said I will write a sequel, but there are a few things. One, my internet will be cut off for a while. My stupid brother can't pay the bill and I share a line with him. Two, in reviews I'd appreciate it, if you do review, that you won't put anything that would give away the story, especially for this story. I'll see ya when I see you. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
